Princess of the Sea
by trans am
Summary: The Little Mermaid....G/C and some G/B (sorry...) it's kinda sappy...but what can I say...I'm a sappy kind of person
1. Chapter 1

AN: The Little Mermaid, DBZ style. No, it's not the, ".part of your world." version, it's the real thing. The sad one. What makes it so sad? Just read the fic and you'll see.  
  
Princess of the Sea  
  
Chichi's ebony hair float around her in the calm morning waters. Her violet fins swished lazily back and forth. She was the youngest of the eleven princesses in the Royal Palace. Looking around her she found that she was the only one awake. ~Good,~ thought Chichi, ~now I can find Puar.~ She set off towards the large entrance of the Grand Palace.  
  
"Puar!" called Chichi urgently. "Puar, where are you?" she swam forwards to find her friend.  
  
"Chichi," called the little catfish (AN: sorry, but Puar's a cat in the series right? Hehe), "I'm right here." She swam over to the mermaid princess. "Are you ready?" Chichi gave a nod, making her black bangs swish back and forth.  
  
AN: There, yeah I know it kinda sounds like the ".part of your world." version so far, but it's really different. you just wait. Sorry about it being so short, I'd always love comments so review. ~Chichi 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey, here's chapter two to Princess of the Sea. Read and enjoy.  
  
Princess of the Sea  
  
Chichi and Puar swam as fast as they could towards the Royal Palace. The tide was high and the currents were swift.  
  
"Puar, we've got to get back to - ugh - palace before this storm gets any worse!" called Chichi as she swam her way through flying sand and under ocean debris. She had scratches and bruises, but she was determined to get back before the sun sank too low into the horizon.  
  
"Chichi, we're not going to make it!" yelled Puar. Just then, wood broke off the mast of a sunken ship; it was careering their way.  
  
"Puar, watch out!" but Chichi was too late, it struck Puar knocking her into a world of darkness. "No, Puar!" she raced to catch her long time friend. She grabbed her and swam into a field of kelp. Making sure she wouldn't entangle herself in the field, she ducked down to protect Puar and herself from debris. "Puar, wake up. Please wake up! Ohhh that damned Sea Witch! My father will make her pay for doing this in the kingdom!"  
  
"Princess," said Turtle, "Princess, you're father is looking for you. You'll have to take Puar home." Just then Puar came to.  
  
"Chichi, my head hurts. What happened? Holy - we have to get you home!" Puar shouted as the eye of storm approached. "C'mon, Chichi, hurry while we're still in the eye!" She grabbed Chichi's hand and they swam off towards the Palace.  
  
At last they reached the Palace. The current was just beginning to pick up again as they entered.  
  
"Baby sister, where have you been?" asked a girl with aqua hair and bright blue eyes. "Father and Grandmother have been asking us where you swam off to."  
  
"Oh, we just - "  
  
"We?! Father told you not to be playing with Puar anymore. He said that she was a bad influence on you."  
  
"I am NOT a bad influence!"  
  
"Puar, stay out of this. Maron, I haven't been playing with Puar. We just happened to meet by the kelp field; I offered her a place to stay here because her home is further away."  
"Very well, but we have to see what father says about this." Maron swam to her vanity and began brushing her hair.  
  
Chichi looked at Puar. "Sorry about that."  
  
"Oh, it's okay, Chichi." Puar looked around. "Wow, this place seems to get bigger every time I come in here."  
  
Chichi giggled, but it was cut short. "Chichi!" called the King from the throne room, "Chichi!" Chichi reluctantly left her friend and entered the throne room. Her black hair billowed behind her as she swam forward with her head down.  
  
"Chichi, you're late. Do you realize that it's dark? You had your grandmother and I worried sick. You could've been hurt," bellowed the king.  
  
"But I wasn't," muttered Chichi.  
  
"What was that young lady?"  
  
"I said nothing, Father."  
  
"Bring your sisters I have to tell all of them something. And send Puar home."  
  
"Yes, sir." Chichi swam away from her father and towards the Grand Hall. All ten of her sisters were lounging about. "Father wishes to speak with us; Puar, sorry, but you have to go home. Will you be ok with that?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. See you later, Chichi." Chichi swam Puar out to the entrance. She waved good bye as her friend left. She swam into the throne room to hear what her father had to tell them.  
  
"You all will not leave the Palace until this storm is over. It is not wise to be out there. You will go to bed early to get a fresh start in the morning. You may be excused."  
  
They all left the throne room to head off to bed.  
  
AN: I know it's still kind of short but what's a gal to do? O well, I'll update ASAP ~Chichi 


End file.
